Porque Eu Te Amo
by Allyson M. Black
Summary: Na noite de sua formatura, Lilian não está tão feliz como esperava. Mas uma carta vai faze-la mudar de atitude, o que será que um pedaço de pergaminho faz com o futuro de uma pessoa?


Lílian acordou atrasada, passou a manhã toda arrumando suas malas à tarde saiu do castelo e foi para um salão de beleza trouxa.

Voltou às 5:30 para o castelo, finalmente aquela noite chegara, e ao contrario do que pensou não estava feliz, estava triste, não por ter acabado os estudos, mas porque a partir daquele dia, provavelmente não o veria mais.

Às 7:30 já estava pronta, trajava um belo vestido verde esmeralda com uma faixa preta em toda a cintura, seus cabelos meio presos com um cacho no local em que as duas mechas de sua fronte se encontravam se encontravam, o ruivo de suas madeixas parecia mais vivo aquela noite. Olhou-se no espelho, toda a maquiagem que ela havia passado não escondia a tristeza em sua face.

Às 8:30 a cerimônia começa e ela se pega varias vezes sem prestar atenção no que os professores ou o diretor diziam, só no que reparava era no semblante dele que não expressava nenhum sentimento.

A cerimônia de formatura acaba, ela fala com Alice e Marlene, as duas trocam um olhar preocupado enquanto Lílian cumprimenta Remo. Ela já esta cheia de tudo ali então ruma sozinha para o jardim.

Senta-se num banquinho localizado em baixo da macieira , tem vontade de chorar mais não repara na triste coruja que teima em chamar atenção, na pata dela há uma carta e para sua surpresa no envelope há nitidamente um nome:

_**Lílian Evans**_

Ela prontamente retirou a carta e começou a ler, reconheceu a letra e ficou surpresa...

_"Querida Lílian"._

_Estou aqui hoje, escrevendo esta carta para que saiba que estou me afastando de ti, não porque não te amo mais, mas porque meu coração não agüenta mais essa situação, eu sofrendo por te amar e você tendo que me agüentar._

_Antes de tudo quero que saiba porque esse encanto que sinto por você :_

_-A primeira vez que te vi... Ouvi minha mãe se desculpar com uma menina em quem esbarrou, você passou despercebida a todos menos a mim, seus belos cabelos ruivos contrastando com seus olhos verdes, não pude deixar de sorrir._

_- Nossa primeira discussão... Como de costume eu e Sirius estávamos azarando o Ranh.. desculpe, Snape, então você apareceu, estava ainda mais linda nervosa, toda vermelhinha , me disse para cuidar da minha vida, você foi à primeira pessoa a me enfrentar (tirando o Sirius, que não conta)._

_- O primeiro fora... Estávamos no segundo ano, eu começava a me tornar o galinha que todos conhecem, então quando você se aproximou eu soltei a frase hoje conhecida de todos em Hogwarts : **Lily quer ir a Hogsmead comigo no sábado? ** e você como quem inicia uma tradição respondeu: **Primeiro é Evans pra você e, não, nunca !**_

_-Percebi que te amava ... Já não agüentava mais Sirius, Remo e Pedro me dizendo que estava apaixonado, negava sempre pois nem eu acreditava nisso , até que te vi conversando com Amos Diggory, o garoto maravilha, Os Marotos tiveram que me segurar para não partir a cara dele._

_-Nossa Aproximação... Ocorreu no quinto ano, quando você e o Aluado se tornaram monitores, Alice e Marlene também se aproximaram da gente, pois estavam namorando o Frank e com o Sirius, você não tinha escolha anão ser permanecer boa parte do tempo com os marotos, a cada dia eu me apaixonava mais principalmente quando você aceitou e até nos ajudou muito com o probleminha peludo do Aluado. Como já disse estava cada vez mais encantado e comecei a perceber que o que sentia não era simples atração, era algo bem maior que isso._

_-Nosso primeiro beijo... você estava precisando de ajuda em Transfiguração e eu em feitiços, estudamos a semana inteira na biblioteca estudando juntos, nos aproximamos muito e quando fomos nos despedir ao ir te dar um beijo na bochecha sem querer beijei seu pescoço, você ficou ali parada como se não quisesse acreditar , estávamos tão próximos que eu podia sentir sua respiração, quando estávamos a milímetros de distancia um aluno do primeiro ano apareceu e disse que Dumbledore queria vê-la, assim que virou o corredor , não sabia porque mais coloquei minha capa e te segui..."_

Lílian parou um momento para passar para a outra folha , se lembrava daquele dia, de como ele foi terno. Havia lágrimas na carta mais não eram dela...

_"Chegamos à sala do diretor, Dumbledore começou a falar , uma lágrima escorreu em seu rosto, seus pais, seus pais que tanto me acolheram durante as férias quando eu, inutilmente ia a sua casa, para tentar te conquistar , seus pais estavam mortos, um acidente terrível, estava sozinha no mundo agora, sendo que para mim sua irmã não conta, então vi você desabar bem em frente a meus olhos , não podia agüentar aquilo, ver você chorar sem fazer nada, sai de debaixo da capa e te abracei, você parecia não conseguir andar então te peguei no colo, você se deitou no meu peito, e daquele jeito te levei, o castelo parecia estar vazio pois ninguém viu aquilo o que deve ter te agradado muito, te levei até o dormitório dos monitores e te deixei num sofá da área comum. Quando estava indo embora me pediu para que ficasse, sentei-me e você deitou no meu colo, ficamos horas ali , você chorando e eu acariciando seus cabelos , apenas sentindo seu cheiro. Então você se sentou, olhou no fundo dos meus olho, suplicante, pediu que eu fosse contigo ao enterro deles, respondi que com você iria até ao fim do mundo. Durante o enterro deles você permaneceu o tempo todo abraçada a mim. Só eu sei o quanto me odiei por estar gostando daquilo._

_Voltamos a Hogwarts e te levei até as escadas do dormitório feminino, você já não chorava, me perdi no verde do teu olhar quando me dei conta já estava te beijando, depois disso você se afastou e disse às palavras que até hoje ainda machucam meu coração : b Agora que você já ganhou seja lá qual aposta fez com Sirius pode me deixar em paz "/b. Eu nunca fiz aposta nenhuma e eu nunca mais te vi chorar, nem quando brigou com Snape, nem quando soube do casamento de Alice e Frank ou quando descobriu que a Lene esta grávida do Sirius mais os dois não vão casar por ser muito perigoso Marlene permanecer na ordem e precisamos do Sirius lá. Eu nunca mais te vi chorar..."_

Ela faz mais uma pausa, pensa nos amigos, pensa nele, recomeça a ler...

_" Ruiva, só Merlin sabe o quanto eu chorei aquela noite, por te ver triste, pó você achar que eu nunca te amei._

_Eu te amo, te amo tanto que seria difícil explicar, meu coração ta batendo cada vez mais lento enquanto escrevo isto, mas mesmo com dor no coração vou terminar de te contar, vou te explicar porque te amo..._

_Te Amo porque você foi à única que nunca me deu bola, mais a única que eu sempre quis._

_Te Amo pelo seu belo sorriso._

_Te Amo pelo horizonte que há no seu olhar._

_Te Amo por fazer um dragão destroçar meu interior toda vez que me ignora._

_Te Amo talvez até, porque você não me amar._

_Te Amo por ser única._

_Te Amo por ser inalcançável ._

_Te Amo pelo seu enorme coração._

_Te Amo por sempre ajudar._

_Te Amo sem motivo mais te amo, e terei que aceitar sua decisão, vou me afastar, tentar esquecê-la, mas quero ter a consciência de que se não te tenho comigo, não foi por falta de coragem minha em expressar meu amor._

_Lílian quero que seja feliz._

_Mesmo que seja sem mim._

_**James Potter**_

Ela não podia mais agüentar aquilo, seu peito ardia como se quisesse lhe dizer algo, saiu correndo em direção ao castelo, passou por Remo sem ouvir o que ele dizia, diminuiu a velocidade ao passar por Sirius e Lene, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar nela, que já mostrava o barrigão de três meses. Passou pela mulher gorda subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino e parou, abriu a porta lentamente o encontrou terminado de arrumar sua mala .

- James...-começou suplicante

- Lil, que dizer Evans, o quê...?-protestou, não deixando de notar as folhas em sua mão.

- Não fala nada, eu posso perder a coragem, ... , eu te amo James.

- Lil...

- Eu te mo porque você nunca desistiu.

" Te amo porque seu sorriso me atordoa.

Te amo por causa da incrível combinação dos seus cabelos desalinhados com seus óculos sérios.

Te amo pela sua lealdade e dedicação para com seus amigos.

Te amo pela sua inteligência e coragem.

Pelo seu amor ao quadribol e a Grifinoria

Te amo pelo modo como me trata e por como me apoio na morte de meus pais.

Te amo por ter deixado minha irmã sem graça só com duas palavras.

Te amo por sempre me defender dos que se auto-intitulam sangues-puros mesmo sendo um...

Te amo pelo que é para mim.

Te amo por tentar negar sempre que te amo.

Te amo pelo fato de nunca ter tido vergonha de dizer que me ama na frente de todos.

Te amo pelo que é para mim.

Te amo pelo jeito que me olha.

Te amo, porque todas as vezes que tento te esquecer você se mostra mais digno do meu amor, e por mais que minha cabeça diga não meu coração grita que sim.

Eu te amo e não suportaria viver mais um dia sem que você soubesse tentei não te amar por medo de sofrer, por medo de isso tudo pra você ser uma brincadeira, por que não me sentia bonita o suficiente pra você, inteligente o suficiente pra você, eu não me sentia o suficiente..."/i

Ele se aproximou, seus olhos molhados , então ele a beijou tão intensamente que parecia que o mundo iria acabar no momento em que se então sentiu algo diferente no beijo... ele estava salgado.

Se afastou e percebeu que ela estava chorando.

- Foi tão ruim assim é?- brincou enquanto limpava o rosto dela com as costas da mão - Por que esta chorando?

- Por que eu te amo...

**FIM**


End file.
